


Forgive Me || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [33]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, BBC, BoyxBoy, Break Up?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Romance, break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan and Phil have an argument. Dan tells Phil to leave.





	Forgive Me || Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/175766457-phan-one-shots-~-forgive-me  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/146754534464/forgive-me-phan

"I can't believe it." Phil snapped as he and Dan walked through the apartment door. "I swear I'll smack him one day." He grumbled, kicking his shoes off at the door.

"You can't Phil, he's the producer." Dan sighed, tucking Phil's shoes neatly to the side then following him up the stairs into the lounge.

"And it wasn't even my fault!" Phil ranted, not being able to get over previous events. Phil was angry because the producer gave him a warning - one that could be fatal to his job at the BBC. Both Dan and Phil had been reading out internet news when the chords connecting the audio to the live stream were pulled along with some important looking cables. Unfortunately this just so happened to happen near Phil. 

Phil had only just caught it but he had seen Dan's foot caught in the wires under the desk so he could only assume that it was actually Dan who pulled them. He got an angry earful from the producer who said expenses were going to be high and ratings for the show would go down and pretty much unleashed his thoughts on Phil.

"He was definitely harsh." Dan agreed, looking at his boyfriend sadly from the doorway.

"He has it in for me, he's never liked me." Phil huffed and flopped down on the sofa. 

"Oh come on Phil, it's just been this once." Dan rolled his eyes, feeling Phil was over-reacting a little. "He doesn't hate-"

"YES he does Dan. He's always preferred you." Phil snapped and Dan frowned.

"That's not true." Dan defended, "He likes us both and he likes our show. He was just upset and stressed because of the accident." Dan tried to explain.

"Why are you on his side?" Phil frowned.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to say-"

"Well you're not helping at all by your 'saying'." Phil snapped and angrily tapped his fingers on the arm of the sofa.

Dan scowled but bit his tongue - he knew Phil didn't mean it and he was just stressed, he just needed to keep a cool head and it would all be over. "I'm sorry I'm not being helpful then." Dan sighed, trying not to let the frustration leak into his voice.

"I could lose my job and it wasn't even my fault! _You_ were the one who had your foot in the wires!" Phil exclaimed angrily. Dan felt the frustration come back and he started to get angry.

"Hang on, are you saying this is my fault?" Dan asked sharply.

"Well you _did_ pull the wires Dan!" Phil retorted. "You didn't even own up to it, you let Mr Producer walk all over me like a coward!"

"Whoa, shut the fuck up. Where is all this coming from?" Dan snapped, very angry at his boyfriend's accusations and feeling hurt that his boyfriend called him a 'coward'. 

"Oh come on you know you did it Dan! Not to mention if you had owned up he'd probably have gone easy on you." Phil grumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan shouted.

"It means that he likes you more than me! I bet he even fancies you!" Phil spat in disgust.

"You're being fucking ridiculous, Nick does not fancy me." Dan shook his head.

"Oh so he's NICK now?" Phil growled, standing up from the couch. 

"You're being stupid Phil." Dan scowled.

"Am I? Or have I finally caught on? All those 'friendly' conversations and the way he laughed at your stupid jokes. I bet something has been happening behind my back, is he your fucking booty call or something?" Phil snapped, blinded by hatred for the Producer who wrongly accused him. In truth he was over-reacting a little but the thought of his boyfriend not sticking up for him or being in a relationship any where near romantic with their producer upset him deeply and it was coming out with his frustration and anger.

Dan's mouth hung open in disbelief. "I can't believe you just said that." Dan said in quiet but sharp voice. 

"Well it's probably true. I didn't know you were a fucking slut Dan!" Phil snapped.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH YOUR FUCKING ACCUSATIONS, GET OUT!" Dan shrieked, finally cracking. 

"You're kicking ME out?" Phil asked in surprise - the anger still clear in his tone.

"YES! Get out and don't talk to me!" Dan hissed.

"FINE! I'LL LEAVE YOU AND NICK ALONE SHALL I?" Phil shouted angrily and stormed out the room, down the stairs and shoved his shoes back on. He slammed the door behind him to make a point and rushed out of the building.

Dan felt tears well up in his eyes but he was so angry at Phil for saying those things. None of it was true and the fact that Phil would even consider he'd do those things hurt Dan. He choked on a sob and kicked one of the dining chairs over before retreating to his room in tears.

~

Phil shivered, it was dark. He had only been outside for an hour but the radio show had finished at 10 which meant it was well past 11 now. He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. His cheeks were rosy and wet with tears. After he had cooled off he immediately wished he hadn't said those things to Dan.

Dan couldn't help it if he didn't realize he was the one who pulled the wires and Phil _knew_ Dan would never cheat on him or lie to him like that. He took in a shaky breath and looked through his contacts - he couldn't go home. They needed a bit of time apart so they could cool off and Phil didn't think Dan would welcome him back so soon after what he said.

He stopped on 'P' and clicked the contact he had in mind. The phone rang three times before there was an answer.

 _"Hello?"_  

"Hi PJ." Phil sighed, aware that his voice sounded a little hoarse. 

_"Hey Phil, what's up?"_

"Um ... look, can I please come to yours? I need a place to stay - I'm sorry to bother you. " Phil asked sadly.

 _"Oh, of course. Why do you need a place to stay? Did you and Dan get locked out?"_ PJ asked down the phone.

"It's complicated but we kind of got in a fight, I'll tell you in detail when I get there okay?" Phil asked and stood up to walk to PJ's which, luckily, wasn't too far away. 

" _Oh no ... well, I'll set up the sofa bed and some coffee and you can tell me about it okay?"_  

Phil smiled. "Thanks PJ, you're too kind. I'll see you in twenty minutes?" 

 _"Yeah, see you then Phil."_  

"See ya, thanks, bye." Phil concluded and sniffed as he slid the phone back into his jacket pocket. He let out a breath before walking through the cold. 

It wasn't long until he was knocking on PJ's front door and his friend welcomed him inside. Phil felt grateful for the warmth, sitting down in PJ's living room. PJ handed him a mug and sat opposite him.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's going on or will you leave it until the morning because it's quite late." PJ suggested, taking the last sip of his coffee which was already nearly finished when Phil arrived. 

"I'll give you the main details. Basically something happened at work which ended up with me getting in trouble with the producer. I was really upset because it wasn't my fault and I guess it blew up from there and I said some horrible things to him." Phil sighed sadly, staring down into his coffee in shame. 

"Right, that doesn't sound fun." PJ agreed.

"I know I over-reacted and it's my fault but I think we should just keep away from each other, even if it's just for the night because we were both pretty furious and I don't know if he's cooled down yet." Phil admitted.

"Okay, well I'll let you get some sleep then. You can tell me more in the morning then we can work out what to do with you." PJ smiled and stood up. "I'll get you some pyjamas." 

"You're too kind Peej!" Phil called, smiling as PJ left the room. 

~

Dan stared at the door from the top of the stairs, biting his lip. It had been three hours and it was nearly three in the morning. Dan could feel himself panicking a little - despite being furious with Phil he didn't want him to get hurt. 

"This is ridiculous, he's a grown man." Dan snapped, trying to convince himself and tore his gaze from the door, walking into the lounge instead. He eyed his phone warily, secretly waiting for a reassuring text message or a phone call explaining where he was. Dan felt himself tear up once again and let out a shaky breath.  

He was furious with Phil and wanted to slap him round the head but one argument doesn't cancel out his boyfriend's sweet nature and all the wonderful things they've done together. Dan felt himself sinking into a day dream as he remembered not even earlier that day Phil had kissed him lovingly and passionately behind the BBC building before going to their show. He had said he wanted to get as many kisses and touches as possible before having to be deprived of them for the next hour. Dan sighed before shaking his head. He was angry at Phil - Phil deserved to be yelled at and kicked out.

Dan bit his lip and wiped his tired eyes. "May as well try to get some sleep." Dan thought in exhaustion and dragged himself to the bedroom. He kicked his jeans off - not bothering with pyjamas and flopped down onto the bed. Only then did he realize just how used he'd become to sleeping beside Phil. Not only that, but he realized he had just climbed into Phil's bed and was in Phil's room - it had become their main sleeping quarters.

Dan swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to block it out, snuggling up in the covers. However he felt cold with Phil's arm round his waist or his soft breath against his neck which tickled in the mornings. He clenched his eyes shut, letting out a whimper as a fresh batch of tears arose and soon he was sobbing into his pillow once again. 

~

Phil stretched and frowned when he reached out and felt for his boyfriend's body to find none. He blinked one eye open in confusion before realisation came over him and he let out a sad breath. He heard the pad of feet and looked up in the doorway to see PJ walk in with a basket of washing. 

"Oh, you're awake." PJ smiled and set the basket down in the corner of the room. "Would you like some eggs?" 

"Yes please. Thanks again PJ." Phil smiled.

"No problem, I've been in your position before." PJ waved off. "Come through as soon as you're awake properly."

Phil nodded before realising that his eyes were irritated. He groaned in annoyance when he remembered his contacts were still in and they were hurting. He wished he had grabbed his glasses - and some clothes. He ignored the slight stinging in his eyes and found PJ in the kitchen.

"Here you go." PJ said, passing a plate with toast and eggs to Phil who gratefully accepted and finished in a matter of minutes. "You're eyes look really red." PJ frowned.

"I slept in my contacts, but I don't have my glasses with me." Phil huffed.

"There might be some in the office, I have a spare - I don't know if they'll work for you but you should take those contacts out." PJ suggested.

"Okay thanks." Phil smiled.

"Don't mention it." 

Soon enough Phil was refreshed, back in his clothes and wearing PJ's glasses. "So what are you going to do?" PJ asked. 

"I'm not sure, I want to make it up to him though. Maybe I need to do something special as an apology. He probably still hates me right now." Phil slumped a little.

"Hm, that might be a good idea." PJ agreed. Phil thought for a moment before a grin fell across his face.

"I could- but then ... never mind." Phil sighed.

"No, what is it?" PJ pressed.

"My idea requires staying with you a little longer and I couldn't take advantage of your hospitality like that." Phil assured.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's been a while since we've hung out anyway. I don't have much planned this week so the company would be nice, honestly. Come on Romeo spit it out." PJ urged.

"You're sure?" Phil chuckled at his comment.

"Yes! Now tell me!" PJ rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's kind of cheesy, but I wanted to leave something special for him every morning for the next week as a sorry. Hopefully he'll have forgiven me by then."

"Okay like what?"

"Well ..."

~

Dan yawned and fumbled about making a morning coffee. He was feeling extra grumpy and bitter that morning and felt even more angry at Phil. How could his boyfriend accuse him of sleeping with their producer? Dan angrily slammed the cupboard door closed and set the mug down on the counter. 

He flicked the kettle on then frowned as he heard a knock at the door. Dan scowled - it had to be Phil back to apologize. Who else would it be? Dan stormed out the kitchen and through the hallway until he was at the front door. As if Phil could just waltz back in and-

Dan opened his mouth to yell but froze when no one was there. His brows knitted together in confusion and he looked round the doorway and down the stairs but no one was there. "The fuck?" Dan grumbled and shook his head. As he turned to go back inside a flash of red caught his eye. He looked down and stared wide eyed as he saw a single red rose on his doorstep.

He reached down and picked it up, looking it over. Dan soon noticed the tag on the side and turned it over to see writing on the other side. It read, _'I'm sorry. X'_ which meant Phil must have left it. Still feeling bitter, Dan huffed and closed the front door. He stormed back into the kitchen and angrily threw the flower into the bin. 

He then grabbed his phone from the table and angrily sent a text to Phil. _'It takes more than a stupid flower to fix things!'_ He sent it with a stab of his finger on the 'send' button. For five minutes he waited for a reply, staring angrily at the screen but soon grew inpatient - no reply came. 

"Fucking Phil." Dan grumbled, finishing making his coffee and traipsing off to his room. Dan waited for a reply all day but didn't get one which only made him angrier. By the time night came again Dan contemplated calling Phil but stopped himself. He needed to stop pining - he wasn't the one who needed to apologize. 

Begrudgingly, he put his phone down and tried to get some sleep. He tried for half an hour until he burst into tears once again. By now he was craving being in Phil's embrace and Phil's comforting kisses. Maybe he didn't need to apologize but he still missed Phil like crazy and as he felt a large tear escape when he checked his phone one last time only to see Phil still hadn't replied. He sniffed, turning it off and curling into a ball under the duvet.

The next morning Dan woke to a banging noise. It wasn't long to piece together that it was probably a knock on the door. "Phil get the door!" Dan grumbled, feeling groggy. However when there was no hum of disagreement or a sleepy 'okay' Dan frowned and turned over. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest when he once again saw no Phil beside him.

Suddenly his senses were wide awake and he sprinted to the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever was knocking this time. However, when he got there - the hallway was empty once again. "Shit." Dan cursed but looked down and sure enough yet another red rose was on his door step. He picked it up and read the label which said, _'It's my fault_. _X'_ in Phil's handwriting. 

Dan felt himself melt a little inside but he caught himself and shook his head, scoffing slightly. He went back inside, throwing it in the bin again and angrily grabbing his phone once again. _'WELL IF IT'S YOUR FAULT, WHY DON'T YOU SAY IT TO MY FACE?!'_ Dan typed in fury and sent it. He was still angry and part of him wanted Phil to just come home already. He regretted the text straight away and considered apologising but as he was typing in his apology he stopped himself and deleted the draft.

"It's not my fault." Dan tried to reassure himself and locked his phone.

He hated how eerily quiet the apartment was without Phil but he felt stubborn - he would not crumble and beg Phil to come back. That's what he tried to convince himself all day and in bed later that night when he tried to distract himself with YouTube videos. However he found himself subconsciously clicking on an 'AmazingPhil' video and ended up watching a bunch of them until he was in tears again.

"I'm pathetic." Dan sighed and tried to get some sleep again.

There was no knocking the next morning and Dan couldn't help feel agitated and uneasy about it. He ended up waiting all morning for it, not completely being able to concentrate on the tasks at hand that he tried to distract himself with - like answering twitter or YouTube comments. By one o'clock Dan's patience ran out and he ran down the stairs, yanking the door open. 

He frowned when he saw that there were three roses on his doorstep this time. He must have not heard the knocking. Dan sighed and pick up the three roses and read the tag. _'Morning Gorgeous. X'_ it read. Despite himself, Dan felt himself blush at his words. He scolded himself and closed the door, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

 _'You still have to apologize!'_ Dan sent, still frustrated that Phil hadn't said anything else. He walked into the kitchen and opened the bin to throw the roses in but saw the ones from the last two days crushed. Dan felt a pang of guilt when he saw them and closed the bin. Phil was trying right? "No, he still has to apologise in person." Dan thought stubbornly, even though inside he was weakening. He sighed and chucked the roses on the kitchen counter.

This carried on for two more days. On the fifth day he received ten roses and he blushed whenever he read the notes Phil had left, telling Dan how beautiful he was and how much he missed him. Dan had got into a routine of looking forward to them in the mornings and couldn't help softening up at Phil's antics. He was being romantic and Dan had almost completely forgiven him. 

_'Okay Phil, I get it now. Please come home, I want to talk to you. X.'_

Dan still missed Phil's presence around the flat so he tried to distract himself as much as possible to banish the loneliness he felt and he felt himself aching more for Phil's presence at night. It felt much worse than when Phil left for a holiday because he wasn't responding to Dan's texts and Dan couldn't tell Phil how much he really loved him and craved to kiss him and hug him and put everything behind them. It made him realize just how much a life void of Phil would make him unhappy. 

On the Saturday morning Dan jumped out of bed and eagerly opened the front door. He froze when he saw no roses or a note on his doorstep. He couldn't help feeling disappointed - was Phil late? Did he think Dan didn't appreciate them? Was he done apologising? Did something happen to him? Is he in trouble? What if he was hurt?

A million scenarios ran through Dan's mind and he gnawed on his lip in concern. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to Phil - he was too important. He closed the door and sat in the lounge, willing himself not to be stupid. Phil was fine. 

However, when three o'clock came around Dan was full on panicking. He grabbed his phone and texted Phil. _'Are you okay? X'_ When there was no immediate reply Dan groaned in frustration and called him. 

"Fuck!" Dan cursed when it went straight to answer phone. He felt tears in his eyes - he had no idea where Phil was and if he was okay. It was his fault - he shouldn't have driven Phil away. He called a few of his friends who were close. Not all of them picked up but the ones who did said they didn't know where Phil was. 

Dan hung up and let out a sob. "Phil! Please be okay." Dan whimpered and pulled his knees to his chest on the sofa. He wasn't usually a cry baby but the thought of Phil being hurt or even being _dead_ because of him made Dan's chest hurt in the worst of ways. He looked at the roses on the coffee table which he had put in a vase - not wanting to throw Phil's affection away any more. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Dan's eyes flew open. He jumped off the sofa and sprinted down the hall, nearly falling down the stairs. As soon as he reached the door he flung it open. He breathed hard and his eyes widened as he saw Phil in the doorway. He wore an anxious half smile and had a single red rose in his hand. 

Dan felt the tears well up again and he flung himself at Phil, trapping him in a tight hug. "PHIL!" Dan exclaimed, so happy that he was okay. "I thought you died!" Dan said shakily, voice muffled in Phil's shoulder. 

Phil smiled at Dan's comment and hugged Dan back tightly, feeling so much happier in Dan's arms. "I'm fine." He whispered, pecking Dan's head. "I missed you." He added. 

"Fuck I missed you too." Dan breathed and pulled away, pulling Phil into a passionate kiss. He gripped him tight and savoured the moment, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling. inside. He didn't care about their fight any more - all he cared about is the fact that he felt like he was glowing because Phil was kissing him so lovingly it made his knees feel weak. 

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... don't ever leave again!" Dan gasped between kisses. Phil grinned and picked Dan up, walking them into their apartment and closing the door behind him with his foot, all the while kissing his boyfriend. Phil lead them to their living room before falling back against their couch, still wrapped up in each other. 

"I'm so sorry Dan, you're amazing and I know you's never cheat on me or lie to me. Please forgive me." Phil asked sincerely, pulling away from their kiss for a bit.

"I forgave you three days ago, why didn't you come home sooner?" Dan whined, feeling needy for Phil's presence and attention.

"Well, you asked me to yesterday so I thought I'd come home. I didn't want to chance coming home and seeing you still mad at me, even though I'd drop to my knees and beg for you to take me back if I had to." Phil explained, stroking over Dan's cheek.

"Idiot, I can't stay mad at you for more than two days, if even that." Dan huffed and kissed his boyfriend again. "Love you." He mumbled against Phil's lips. "And thanks for the flowers." He grinned, blushing a little.

"I love you too, you deserve flowers." Phil grinned, before pulling Dan back in to continue their much needed kiss. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~HelloAnonymousWriter~**


End file.
